All I Want - A Day to Remember (song)
"All I Want" is the 1st single and 2nd overall song off A Day to Remember's 4th album "What Separates Me From You". This is one of their most known Pop Punk style songs. I really like it for the lyrics where in the chorus Jeremy says "Keep you're hopes up high and you're head down low". That symbolizes all a lot of people's lives really hyped for something but there is always something to bring you down. An acoustic version of this song on a stand alone single also exists. Lyrics I'm always screaming my lungs out Till my head starts spinning. Playing my songs is the way I cope with life. Won't keep my voice down. Know the words I speak are the thoughts I think out loud. I like to keep things honest. I'm a safe bet like your life's Staked on it. For real. I'd hate to keep you all wondering. I'm constant like the seasons, And I will never be forgotten man. Let's leave no words unspoken And save regrets for the broken. Will you even look back when you think of me? All I want is a place to call my own, To mend the hearts of everyone Who feels alone (whoa) You know to keep your hopes up high And your head down low. Keep your hopes up high and your head down low. Still got something left to prove. It tends to keep things movin. While everyone around me Says my last days are looming Overhead but what the hell Do they think they know? My head's above the water While they drown in the undertow. Let's leave no words unspoken And save regrets for the broken. Will you even look back when you think of me? All I want is a place to call my own, To mend the hearts of everyone Who feels alone (whoa) You know to keep your hopes up high And your head down low. All I want is a place to call my own, To mend the hearts of everyone Who feels alone (whoa) You know to keep your hopes up high And your head down low. If you take it from me, Live your life for yourself. Cause when it's all said and done You don't need anyone else. (come on) So let's get back to when Everything seemed perfect. Not a worry in the world, Tell me was it all worth it? I get what I want, So everyones always judging me. I'm not afraid of anything, I've got the whole world in front of me. All I want is a place to call my own, To mend the hearts of everyone Who feels alone (whoa) You know to keep your hopes up high And your head down low. All I want is a place to call my own, To mend the hearts of everyone Who feels alone (whoa) You know to keep your hopes up high And your head down low. Keep your heads down low. Keep your heads down low. Keep your hopes up high and your head down low. Category:A Day to Remember Category:What Separates Me From You